


When I Was Sleeping

by YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy



Series: Other Youtubers [1]
Category: Caspar Lee/Joe Sugg - Fandom, Jaspar - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, M/M, prompt, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy/pseuds/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe talks to Caspar when he thinks Caspar is sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Was Sleeping

My chest rose and fell as I tried to fall asleep on the sofa, but to no avail. I was tired from all the traveling I had been doing recently, but somehow couldn’t sleep. I was too caught up in thoughts to even try and rest. I heard the murmur of the TV voices subside and figured that Joe had probably clicked it off. Maybe now I could finally sleep. I was just about there when I felt a dip in the end of the sofa by my legs. I heard Joe sigh as he fully rested himself down next to my sock cover feet. I was half tempted to open my eyes and talk with him. We haven’t had a good ole chat in a while, I’d been traveling so much, as well as he. It took a good while before he spoke, which caught me by surprise surely it looked as if I were asleep, right? 

“How can’t you see it?” Joe whispered to me, causing my heart to quicken its pace, and my mind to race. What can’t I see? Well, nothing right now, as my eyes are closed. Really not the time to be witty brain. Had I missed something that was a prank or something? It wasn’t long till my mind was thinking way to fast, that he hushed it again, speaking to me softly. 

“I didn’t understand what it was. But now I do. I understand what the feeling is that goes over me when you smile or say my name. I understand why it hurts so much when you’re away. I get it. I figured it out. I think I might really like you. And…” He took a deep breath. Whereas I couldn’t breathe. Surely he was joking right, he must have his camera set up. But a voice in the back of my mind said what if he wasn’t. What if he was serious? I felt my heart do a leap with joy. He began again, this time quieter than previously.

“I don’t even have the balls to tell you so. I don’t get how this happened. I like girls, but you well, you’re not a girl now are you? So why does my heart skip a beat every time I hear you giggle or how badly I want to cuddle you right now.” He took a pause and I could feel a smile playing at my lips, realizing that I too understood the feeling he described. I felt the same every time I left him. I know what it feels like, and I know it’s confusing, because I too, am in that state right now. He shifted closer to me slightly, whispering closer to me, with a voice that sounded close to tears. 

“Why do I feel like this? But…. that’s not what bothers me the most. It’s the fact that when you wake up, you will see me as a friend. Just like you had before this, because you heard none of this. You will wake up and smile at me like you do, and just chat to me like nothing happened. Which for you it didn’t. But for me, I had finally told you. I finally told you that you were different to me, that I didn’t want to be just friends. So when you wake up and act normally, because none of this happened for you, I will feel like shit. But I’ll hide it, because I know that this is the only time that I can tell you how I feel. And I will say it one last time. Caspar, my white South African boy, I think I may love you. As much much more than a friend. And for that I am sorry.” He sighed and got up. My mind raced with thoughts. I can’t just go up after him, he’d be upset that I had pretended to be asleep for so long. With thoughts of what to say to Joe, I drifted off into a much needed sleep, smiling while doing so because I know that tomorrow, everything will be better and we can finally not be just friends. But he won’t know that I heard the things he said while he thought I was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really ship them but, hey, someone wanted this so here you are!


End file.
